Remember When We Got Drunk?
by njuuuu
Summary: Because, Kagami remembers./Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Remember When We Got Drunk?**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, typos, I wrote this shit at 1 am and I accidently spilled my hot chocolate on my laptop, please forgive my bad grammar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The first time was the most memorable one perhaps. It was with Himuro and Alexandra, but his so-called-brother dragged Murasakibara along. Kagami remembered that giant baby tailed Himuro like a lost dog. They said, it was a treat for finally being legally able to get drunk.

Alexandra brought them to a bar a bit far away from Kagami's apartment, she said it had the best drinks even though the price almost made Kagami choked. Well, it was her treat anyway. Kagami would never refused something expensive.

Kagami went along innocently, but what happened afterwards, might be ... not too innocent.

Unless, if you call a scene of Alexandra began stripping off her clothes (except the underwear of course), pulling Murasakibara onto the table and making some weird dances (oh yeah, that big guy was dead drunk the moment he sipped his first glass), and then getting kicked from the place for damaging a table and three chairs as that purple guy started growling something like _"I will crush everything, I will crush you"_ when he tried to stand up after falling from the table, was normal enough.

The four of them unconsciously sat next to each other at a park bench. Alexandra, _thankfully_ , already wore her clothes back. Himuro was in the middle of the park singing English song on top of his lungs while Murasakibara and Kagami were puking their 10,000 yen worth of drinks over rose bushes.

The next day, Kagami found himself in his own apartment, falling asleep inside the toilet, pleaded a hangover and no memory of last night.

Well, when he walked to his room then saw Murasakibara was sleeping shirtless with Himuro on top of him (not to mention Alexandra was inside his wardrobe completely naked), Kagami knew they might be doing something stupid yesterday.

The second one was with Kise.

He was pulled out by him, saying the blonde guy needed someone who wanted to accompany him went to karaoke. Kagami wanted to refuse, but Kise insisted because " _Kasamatsu-senpai_ _kicked me out of his house and the others were not answering my calls, Kagamicchi, please"_. In the end, he grudgingly agreed, after making Kise promise that he was going to pay for everything.

It started fun enough. Kise was actually good in singing and Kagami enjoyed seeing the yellow haired male dancing like Korean boyband. But, with every bottle they finished off, Kise's mood seemed to change from _Sharara_ -high to weeping-like-a-newborn-baby-girl-low.

Everything was from the songs. One moment, Kise was singing Mizuki Nana's song, Discotheque, leaving Kagami stayed silent all the time because he had no idea why Kise was wriggling his hips from right to left repeatedly, but then he was singing World Is Mine and acted like Akashi (Kagami voluntarily joined eventually and jokingly posing their first Winter Cup match meeting), and at last, Kise was singing First Love.

Kagami let the guy sobbed onto his shirt, listening to all his woes about being unnoticed by his crushes, like how _Aominecchi_ was being dick, _Kasamatsu-senpai_ still unaware of his feelings, and _Kurokocchi_ was a little bitch.

Third drinking was the following day. Aomine made a bet he wouldn't last the night. Challenge accepted. Never mind, he just got over his hangover with Kise anyway.

They were silly drunk. Aomine was flirting with every passerby and told them Kagami was his crush, but, oh, well it was a secret and don't ever tell Kagami about this. In the other hand, Kagami just sat in front of a store and talking to the displayed basketball, saying about Nigou was actually a wicked evil and Kuroko was its descendant.

When it was almost midnight, they chose to go home. But, suddenly Aomine threw up on his shirt. Finding no tissues, he used the shirt Kagami was wearing and had thrown up again, all over it. They cheekily grinned at each other and decided to have a one-on-one instead, wobbly walking to park nearby.

Next day, Kagami found himself lying on the bench and Aomine was below him, on the ground.

They were shirtless.

The fourth escapade was with Midorima. It was practically with Takao, but Midorima was there as well. He invited them to his house because he had enough went drunk outside and Alexandra wasn't there for the time being.

Kagami thought Midorima would be mature and drink normally—but, _hell_ , he was much worse than Takao—maybe even the rest he had drunk with. He was drunk enough not to remember the specifics, but he was sober enough to realize there was a green haired person wandering around his house with nothing but red bra and a skirt. Beside him, Takao was laughing loudly, telling Kagami that _"Dude, Shin-chan was talking to your shower and crying because he thought he was drowning in your bathtub—PFFFTT!"._

At first, Midorima didn't believe the morning Takao told him about that, but, well, Kagami drunkedly videotaped everything anyway.

At Kuroko's twentieth birthday party, at Kagami's place again, with the rest of Seirin, Kagami never imagined that the celebrated guy was totally an honest drunk. Being an observant for years, Kuroko joked with everyone, telling them their most embarrassed secrets and being shouted to shut it.

Aida was already went home, together with Tsuchida and Mitobe who was carrying the already fall asleep Koganei on his back. Kiyoshi, Izuki, and Hyuuga were in his kitchen, Kagami didn't want to know what they were doing. An unpleasant brunt smell was enough proof. Hopefully they didn't intend to burn his kitchen down.

A moment later, Akashi came, all sweating and panting heavily, almost killing Fukuda and Kawahara for doing _teletubbies hug_ with Furihata. About why and how the shorter redhaired male came was beyond him. _Wasn't Furi said Akashi was in Kyoto doing some business that morning?_

In the end, it was only Kagami and Kuroko left. Another thing Kagami didn't predict from the drunken guy ... he was actually a kissing monster. Kagami lost his shirt for the third time that very night as Kuroko tore it all to shred and tried to get into his pants.

After innumerable hickeys and very rough lips, Kagami found it very hard to make eye contact with Kuroko, who apparently didn't remember anything.

When Akashi threw a party where all GoMs and their teammates were invited, he looked scared and declined. He couldn't imagine a drunken Akashi, though, looked clearly the better drinker between the two of them (and maybe among the whole guests). Midorima's case had taught him everything.

Moreover, he didn't want to see Kuroko.

No, not yet.


End file.
